


Sweet Kisses

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: While searching for metahumans, Barry and Oliver spend some time together





	Sweet Kisses

Oliver tosses and turns. His pajama pants sticks to his thighs and it's the most uncomfortable feeling in the world. It's not like it's hot in the apartment of the week, waiting for whatever metahuman he was looking for to turn in and really , if anything it's the exact opposite.  _ He's  _ just hot and it frustrates him to no end. 

 

He should have known better than to take up this mission with Barry, knowing what was approaching but he didn't think much of it, he had his alpha with him. He would be fine. 

 

He kicks the blanket off of him, wriggling his hip to pull the long pants off and tossing them to the side. 

 

It's still hot to him. 

 

He groans, slipping out of bed and walking towards Barry's room, the reason that they chose to sleep apart befuddled him. The alpha is still awake, playing some games on his phone. Oliver didn't understand the fascination of games on the phone but for Barry, he enjoyed it. And who was he to question something that kept Barry occupied half the time. 

 

Oliver slips in next to him. Barry doesn't put the phone away, he just switches it to another hand and wraps one around Oliver. 

 

“Can't sleep?” Barry asks. 

 

“Heats coming up, you know how much I hate them.” 

 

Barry snorts. “You hate all of them. I don't even think you like the sun.”

 

Oliver ignores the retort and snuggles in closer to his boyfriend. 

 

“I'm going to sleep here tonight. Your scent always helps me calm down.” 

 

Oliver snuggles even closer and if anyone says anything, or catches him in the slightest bit, he's not a cuddler. 

 

Plus, not many people know that he's an omega. Aside from Barry, Thea and team arrow. He takes scent blockers, it gives anyone sniffing him an illusion that he's a beta. 

 

The people of Star City would never allow an omega to be their mayor and if the Villians that he put away on a daily basis figured it out, things wouldn't go well for him. 

 

“You sure you don't want to stay in your room? That was the reason I chose it, to be away from me while you're going through this.” 

 

Oliver rolls his eyes. “Why didn't you bring John along if you knew this was going to happen? I know you smelled it before I could feel it.” 

 

“Maybe I like the way you get when you're close to your heat. You never cuddle otherwise.” 

 

“You can just ask me sometimes. I'll cuddle.” 

 

Barry leans over and kisses the top of his head. “Yeah right. The last time I asked you, Ollie you threw a pillow at me.” 

 

“Thea was in the room.” 

 

“And you didn't want her to know how big a softie her brother was did you?” 

 

Oliver shakes his head. “I have a reputation to uphold.” 

 

“Right. My gentle little sweetheart.” 


End file.
